characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Children's Favouites Brithday Party
CFBP is a custom ABC for kids VHS/DVD Release featuring Episodes # Tom and Jerry The Bowling Alley Cat, Tee for Two, Tennis Chumps and Cue Ball Cat # Come Outside Snails # Thomas and Friends Four Little Engines, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, Granpuff, Bertie's Chase, The Runaway, Escape, Thomas and Bertie, Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party, Percy and The Signal, Special Funnel, Thomas and The Guard, Tender Engines, Off The Rails, Special Attraction, Dirty Work, Buzz Buzz, Ghost Train, The Diseasel, Bulls Eyes, Better Late Than Never, One Good Turn, Thomas In Trouble, Percy and Harold, Diesel Does It Again, Coal, A Bad Day For Sir Handel, Thomas and The Trucks, You Can't Win, Thomas Comes To Breakfast, A Scarf For Percy, Henry's Forest, Break Van, Donald's Duck, Troublesome Trucks, Henry and the Elephant, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Rusty to the Rescue, The Flying Kipper, Bulldog, Tenders and Turntables, Toby's Tightrope, Percy Runs Away, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Saved from Scrap, Trust Thomas, Cows, Rock 'n' Roll, Wrong Road, No Joke For James, Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Mavis, Woolly Bear, Heroes, Mind That Bike, Thomas' Train, Home At Last, James and The Express, Passengers and Polish, Thomas, Percy and The Dragon, Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas and Stepney, Daisy, All At Sea, Dirty Objects, Bulgy, Whistles and Sneezes, Sleeping Beauty, Percy's Predicament, Time For Trouble, Down The Mine, The Trouble With Mud, Trouble in the Shed, Toad Stands By, Thomas and the Special Letter, Fish, Edward and Gordon, The Sad Story Of Henry, Thomas and Trevor, Edward's Exploit, Oliver Owns Up, Percy Takes the Plunge, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day, Old Iron, Trucks, James and the Coaches, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Pop Goes the Diesel, Steamroller, Duck Takes Charge, Percy's Promise, Edward, Gordon and Henry and Train Stops Play # Bobinogs - Happy Bobi-Birthday # Higgledy House - Birthday # The Wiggles Friends # Andy Pandy A Noisy Supper # The Hooley Dooleys - Russell The Muscly Kangaroo, Yumbo Jive, Beat & Beach # Mad Rio-a Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine # Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends sing along songs: Thomas We Love You, Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover, The Island Song, Let's Have A Race, Toby, A Really Useful Engine, Gone Fishing, Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Accidents Will Happen, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining, The Snow Song, It's Great to be an Engine, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy's Seaside Trip, Come for the Ride and Harold the Helicopter # Fimbles: "Party Hat", "Hoop", "Wind", "Music Box", "Traffic Light", "Shiny Button", "Hooter", "Radio", "Tube", "Star", Huccup, "Moon", "Snowflake", "Tent", "Red" and Baby's Rattle # The Pink Panther The Pink Pill # Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie The Beginning of Things # The Railways of Crotoonia: Railside Tales Tillie's Tricky Travels, Diesel's Steel Gang, Beached Wheels, Cheesy Livi and Russ Gets Rollin' # Barney and Friends Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure and The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure # Teletubbies Ballet Rhymes # Charlie a''nd Lola - This is Actually My Party'' # The Railways of Crotoonia: Season 1 Tillie to the Rescue, Casey Jr's Mail Run, Thomas the Building Engine and Tracy the Harbour Engine # Bill and Ben Round and Round # Looney Tunes - Porky's Railroad # Kipper the Dog - The Missing Tape Mystery # Mr Men and Mr Miss: Mr Miss Magic # Chuggington Quizmaster Hodge, Bubbly Olwin, Movie Maker Brewster, Hodge Can't Wait, The Chugger Championship, Famous Emery, Koko On Call, Gold Wheels, Old Puffer Pete’s Tour, Mtambo’s Royal Tour, Koko and the Tunnel, Undercover Action Chugger and Wilson and the Paint Wagon # The Herbs, Parsley's Birthday Party # The Adventures of Spot Where's Spot and Spot Makes A Cake # The Roly Mo Show Little Bo's Birthday, Homework, Teatime, Rockit's Birthday, Too Cold, Valley of the Moles, Bibby, Too Hot, Sweet Dreams, Thunderstorm, For True Life, When the Rain Comes, Guess Who's Coming For Tea?, You can Drive My Car, Sleepover and Lights Out # Teletubbies Everywhere: Snails, Erhu Fiddle, Milking The Cow and Dog Training # Bob the Builder Bob's Barnraising # The Wombles - Running Out Of Steam # Playbox Birthdays # The Koala Brothers - Penny's Birthday Surprise # Dream Street Surprise Surprise # Spot's Musical Adventures Spot's School Trip # Mickey Mouse Get A Horse # The Rescue Party, one snowy night, after the storm and The Secret Path: - Percy The Park Keeper # Franklin - Franklin's Music Lessons # LEGO Fabuland Edward and Friends - Lionel's Party, The Play, A Day for Skating, A Robot for Max, Christmas in Fabuland and Edward and the big balloon # Lunar Jim - Jim's Birthday'' Surprise'' # Boohbah - Squeaky Socks # Johnson'' and Friends - The Birthday ''Balloon # The Loud House - Left in the Dark, Get the Massage, Cover Girls, Save the Date, 11 Louds a Leapin', Yes Man, Tricked!, The Crying Dame, Tripped!, Pasture Bedtime, Really Loud Music, The Loudest Thanksgiving and Cooking # The Powerpuff Girls - Painbow and The Big Sleep # Fourways Farm: Who's Been Eating # MICKEY MOUSE SHORT 2: BLOW SOME STEAM! (REMAKE) Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas